Ember's Game
by Fak3isn0tR3al
Summary: Chapter 14 Up!Finally updated!I can't believe I haven't updated in like ever! Ember gets stronger and plans to destroy Danny with a little help from Danny's enemies all while Tucker's cousin Mara visits. But Mara was a major secret that shocks everyone
1. Chapter 1

Ember's Game

**(A/N: Tucker's cousin is like a person I made up, but anyway I hope you enjoy this and please review)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, sometimes watch the shows**

Chapter one: Her Strength/ Tucker's Cousin

Ember was sitting on a rock that was floating in the ghost zone. She was angry and displeased that she lost to a half ghost. She had gotten stronger and more controlling of her power since the last time she had seen him. Her strength increased when people chatted her name but also now what people chatted what or who they loved, and even if they didn't say anything she could make then say by controlling there thoughts. Her mind was on how to escape the Ghost Zone, she looked out to see that Johnny 13 and his girlfriend were flying her way. She smiled as she stared at them arrive right next to her. Her flamming hair wasn't as high as before but she new when she got out of the ghost zone her strength would be uncredible.

"What do you want Johnny?" asked Ember looking at him as he was staring off as was she. His girlfriend Kitty or what Johnny liked to call Kitten came over and sat next to her.

"We heard you were getting better with her power and was going to destroy Danny Phantom" replied Kitty as she smiled towards Ember.

"You heard right...what do you want out of this?" asked Ember standing up.

"We heard...there is another ghost like Danny..." responded Johnny. "And we want to help you when you capture him...we could get anyone that hates him as much as us..."

"I'm liking were this is going...tell me more about this ghost first" said Ember smiling. Johnny smiled back at her and Kitty was smiling at him. As they began to play with Ember's strengths and tell her about the ghost.

Casper High...

Danny, Tucker, and Sam all headed to there lockers to put there stuff anyway before heading to lunch. Tucker wasn't sure if he should tell his friends that his cousin Mara was visiting and arriving today as his lunch period. His parent's said that she might transfer here, but he never really cared that much. They waited for each other at the water fountain to walk to lunch together. Tucker was feeling nervous, while Sam and Danny were talking about going to the movies later on just the three of them.

"You mean four of us going to the movies" said Tucker looking at his two friends. They both looked at him and laughed at that comment. "No seriouly guys, four of us"

"Tuck what are you talking about...you're suppose to be smart...1...2...3 there's three of us" laughed Sam. Tucker bit his lip, thinking not telling them and giving them clues wouldn't work.

"No you see...my cousin Mara is staying with us...and she will be arriving here at our lunch period I have to spend time with her" said Tucker as he looked at his friends. They stopped laughing and looked toward his direction.

"She isn't like eight, is she?" asked Danny laughing. Tucker rolled his eyes and sighed and then nodded in a no formation.

"No she is 15 like we are" said Tucker as they reached the cafeteria and sat down. Sam was trying to act nice towards Tucker thinking that Tucker was a into technology and that Mara must be the same. They got their lunches and ate in silence. A girl with long black hair, and camouflage capris and a tight black sleeveless shirt and scarf came over with black sneakers, putting her hands over Tucker's face.

"What's up, cuz...I still see carrying about all that equipment" said the girl as she stared at his two friends and then at his cousin. "Well aren't ya going to introduce me or do I have too" she said smiling.

"Uh...this is my cousin Mara, as you may see were nothing alike...and Mara this is Sam and..."

"Danny" said Mara, a name just flashed into her head not knowing if it was correct or not.

"How'd you know that, that was my name?" asked Danny looking at her strangely as was Sam and Tucker. Mara looked wide eyed that she knew his name, she was doing a lot of guessing and getting it right.

"I don't know...so um...what do you guys do at this school, besides people staring at you" asked Mara as she looked around to see a two football guys and two popular girls staring in her direction.

"Oh that's Paulina and Valerie, Dash and Qwan, there known as populars I hate them, that Paulina is so shallow" smirked Sam as she rolled her eyes at them. Mara looked at them and them smiled at Sam.

"I hate popular people too, I don't hang out with them" said Mara. "So what do you like to do?" asked Mara again looking at her cousin's friends.

"We hang out at people's houses and go to the movies and mall and stuff" said Danny explaining to Tucker's cousin's the basics except hunting down ghosts that pop out the Ghost Zone every day or two

"You know were thinking of going to the movies and hang out over Danny's" said Tucker. Mara smiled hugely at them.

"Thats cool...you know my parents are thinking of me transferring here" said Mara looking around the big school. Not knowing if she should stop talking and eat get some lunch. "I better go get somethin' to eat before the lunch period is over...be back" said said as she got up and headed over to the lunch stand.

"I don't know why you were worrying about her...she seems very nice...besides the fact that she knew my name" said Danny looking over at Mara. Sam rolled her eyes, she felt that something was wrong with Mara, how she mistakenly knew Danny's name and that she was basically smiling at him the whole time. Tucker nodded and smiled.

"I know she is an awesome cousin, although she can be a little goofy sometimes" said Tucker as he began to laugh and started to eat his lunch. Sam didn't say anything she was sipping her drink hoping this lunch period would end.

Ghost Zone...

Ember was alone again on the rock thinking of was Johnny and Kitty were telling her. It was her game now and see finally would destroy Danny and his friends. Her strength was strong and a little more she would be able to defeat him.

"...Just a little more time..." she said as she standing there laughing having her guitar leaning on the side of her, as she stopped laughing and continued to smile.

**(Please Review and hope you enjoyed it so far... also if made any mistakes tell me...)**


	2. Chap 2 Where's the Ghost

Ember's Game

**(A/N: The next chapter will be more about Ember and stuff, I probably won't be able to update soon though I'm going on vacation this weekend only weekend so I'll update monday also thoughts will be in bold and italic)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything buti love watching the shows**

Chapter 2: Where's the Ghost?

After school, Tucker and Mara went to his house to put his stuff away while Sam waited at his house from them to arrive. Danny came out and leaned up against the front of his house. Sam was looking at him for a while and then turned to see if they were coming.

"So what do you think of Mara?" asked Danny looking at Sam trying to break the silence. Sam looked over and Danny and then shrugged.

"I don't know she seems nice...but we barely know her and what she likes to do...I think we shouldn't jump to conclusions about her" responded Sam.

"Who's jumping to conclusions? I just wanted to know what you thought of her so far..." replied Danny as he looked suspiciously as Sam. Sam smiled innocently and then saw Mara and Tucker arrive around the corner.

"Well what do you know they arrived" said Sam trying to change the subject. Danny rolled her eyes and smiled at Sam and then Mara.

"Finally Tuck...we were worried you wouldn't show...ready to go" asked Danny in a laugh. Tucker grinned.

"Please Danny...of course I'd show...my Aunt wanted me and Mara to do something first...and yeah were ready lets go" said Tucker as he was walking up the street. Mara looked at Danny and Sam then shrugged and caught up with his cousin while Sam and Danny followed behind. Danny was sensing a ghost but he couldn't see it, nothing was there, so he decided to keep it to himself. Mara turned around and looked at Danny seeming that he was cold.

"Are you okay Danny, you look cold the way the stuff is coming out your mouth?" asked Mara walking backwards so she could talk to Danny. Danny looked at her and then Sam.

"Uh...yeah I'm cold...brrr...you don't have to worry about me..." replied Danny as he seen Tucker turn around and stare at him oddly.

"Danny it's warm out here" said Tucker.

"Tucker" smirked Sam in a whisper, Tucker making Danny sound dumb. Mara looked at all three of them strangely like they were hiding something from her, but she didn't want to make it like a Detective series where you find out all these mysteries. So she turned around and acted like she didn't know or care what was going on. When they got to the movie theater Danny's ghost senses were going crazy, he wondered if the ghost was hiding somewhere where he couldn't see it. He turned around real fast to see, nothing but people talking and getting their tickets.

"Danny are you alright...you've been acting strange lately?" asked Sam not considering that Tucker was acting weird as well, but she was more concerned about Danny acting crazy by looking around like he was hunting something.

"What...I think there is a ghost here...Sam...I just can't see it" whispered Danny not making it loud enough for Mara to hear. "God Where's that GHOST!" he yelled, people stared at him and Mara was staring at him oddly. Tucker finally got why he was freaking out like that, he didn't want Mara to know that he was a half ghost or a ghost.

"Uh Mara why don't you get the seats?" asked Tucker, Mara rolled her eyes and walked into the movie they were going to see to get the seats. "Danny...are you sure there is a ghost here?" asked Tucker.

"Ugh...not again...let's just enjoy the movie, Danny the ghost doesn't seem to be bothering us" said Sam as she grabbed Danny's arm to see that Mara had saved them seats. It was a scary movie and Mara and Sam seemed to enjoy the movie for girls even though Sam was a goth. When the movie was over they went over to Danny's house to hang out. Mara was thinking that Tucker and his friends were acting weird during the movie and outside the movie. Danny's ghost sense seemed to stop for a while as he was heading towards his house. Danny got some sodas and cups while Mara, Tucker and Sam waited in his room. Danny arrived back in his rooms to see that Jazz was talking to Mara, he rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Jazz what are you doing in my room?" he asked like he didn't already know.

"Meeting Tucker's cousin, she seems very nice...you know you don't have to be rude Danny I was just leaving" answered Jazz as she walked out the room with a huff. Danny sighed and gave everyone a soda.

"So Mara what do you do for fun, or in general really?" asked Sam.

"I do a lot things, I'm a really good skateboarder and I love to listen to music...any kind really...my friends at my school describe me as goofy sometimes...and other times I'm known as a dark writer...maybe cause' my writing can be deep" answered Mara as she took a sip of her soda.

"Do you like see movies, a lot" asked Danny, Sam looked out the window. Mara nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course I do...who wouldn't...so I heard you say Danny the word ghost are there ghosts around here" Tucker didn't expect for Mara to seem so calm about mentioning that word, of course she was scared when she was like six but it still scared her. Sam choked on her soda and started to cough, Danny looked wide-opened at Tucker, and Tucker turned his head away from his cousin.

"Of course not...this town is ghost-free...why would there be ghosts here?" asked Danny looking out the window and making sure that his parents weren't around.

"I don't know...I heard you parents downstairs talking about ghosts...and I assumed that..."

"Well there crazy, they think that ghosts are real...yeah right" said Danny as he began to laugh, Sam and Tucker laughed as well. Mara felt like the odd one here, but she wasn't laughing. **_...Now I know their definitely hiding something..._**thought Mara as she played along and began to smile and laugh. It was getting late and Mara decided to leave first not waiting for Tucker.

"Man that was close...but were going to have to tell Mara sooner or later" explained Sam. "I mean what if she finds out she could be mad at us...for not telling the truth"

"Well did you see the look on her face when she mentioned it she looked like she was going to kill a ghost or something...I couldn't take the risk of her hunting me down too" Danny was trying to tell Sam, she rolled her eyes still thinking that Mara was odd but felt guilty and also jealous of not telling her.

"Guys, don't worry about it...she'll be fine...I can't believe she asked so calmly she usually is scared around people who mention the word ghosts...anyway I better get going...see you tomorrow" said Tucker as he left and walked down the street.

"I better go too Danny...see you tomorrow" As Sam walked down the street as well waving at Danny. Danny was waving back as he went back in the house and sat on his bed. **_...Where is that ghost? I never felt my ghost sense go that crazy before, this ghost must be powerful but where is it..._**as Danny thought and looked at the ceiling still thinking about the mysterious ghost...

**What did ya think, it'll get better trust me...but uh please review... :-x ha :-) **


	3. Chapter 3: Finally

Ember's Game

**(A/N: I tried to update Monday but there was something wrong with Fanfiction, but anyway...Review and enjoy...The thoughts will be in bold and italic, like always I guess. )**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but I watch the shows**

Chapter 3: Finally...

It was Saturday morning and Danny had awakened up by his sister Jazz Fenton glaring down at him smiling, Danny sighed and put the pillow over his head as it was then yanked off by Jazz. He wanted to know what she was doing in his room and was to tired to look at the clock but to him it felt like it was seven-thirty in the morning.

"Wake up...do I have some exciting news for you..." said Jazz in her deep but happy preppy voice. He looked at her and then rolled his eyes, knowing that what Jazz thought was exciting was usually torture for him.

"What is it Jazz and what time is it?" asked Danny sitting up. Jazz smiled and looked at her watch she was dressed completely.

"It's almost nine...and mom and dad are going on a trip and are not going to take us this time...it's I think a ghost hunting trip...although Sam Manson's parents Mr. and Mrs. Manson will check on us...isn't that great" said Jazz thinking that it would cheer him up but he was staring at her not saying anything. "Please show some enthusiasm Danny...you don't have to worry about the ghost inventions hurting you" said Jazz referring to his ghost powers.

"I'm happy on the inside...can I go back to sleep now, it's a Saturday..." said Danny as he grabbed his pillow back from Jazz and went back to sleep. She rolled her eyes and left his room.

Ghost Zone...

Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty told Ember that the portal to Ember's escape would be opened but she had to go there quickly before they closed it. Ember nodded and and grabbed her guitar. She smiled as she seen the a guy in an orange jumpsuit having the Ghost Zone portal open.

"This is it...let the game begin" as Ember looked through it and smiled. It was now time for her plan and for her to escape as she flew out before Danny's dad closed it. Maddie Fenton, his wife came down and almost saw Ember but she quickly made herself invisible and flew off. Mrs. Fenton shook her head and closed the Ghost Zone then she collect some stuff for the trip.

Ember was thinking that she needed a hiding spot to plan her attack, she was thinking of putting the other ghost like Danny to make it think that that ghost was the bad guy and sneakly attack Danny, but then she thought to obvious, then she smiled and found herself an old warehouse down the street with no one in it.

"This will have to do...I suppose...I need a plan to get that ghost to be partners with...what was that person's name...what was it" said Ember thinking deeply. "I think it was..."

Outside Sam's Manson's house...

"Mara...hey...what's up" yelled Sam as she stepped outside. "Where's Tucker?" asked Sam. Mara smiled and waved to to Sam.

"I think he went to check on Danny?" replied Mara.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam, seeing the look on Mara's face she had seemed disappointed in something or someone in perticular.

"Did you guys tell me the truth...there are no ghosts right...I mean...I think you're lying to me" said Mara she squinted her eyes and made an evil suspicious look on her face as she was talking to Sam. Sam didn't want to tell her that they did lie.

"Hey Sam..." yelled Tucker. "I finally got Danny out..." Danny looked tired then ever even though it was reaching around ten in the morning. "We were getting ready to head into the Nasty Burger to get something to eat then head to the mall..." Mara snapped out it and smiled at Danny and then Tucker and then grinned at Sam.

"What is the Nasty Burger?" asked Mara

"It's a teen hangout...and I am starving so let's go" responded Danny as he smiled at Mara and walked in front of her. Sam followed behind she smirked behind Mara's back and then was thinking that Danny might like her. **_...No way...he just met her...why would he like her so sudden...I feel bad I have to tell her...she looked like if I didn't she was going to kill me...her eyes...there suppose to be brown but when she was talking to me they were green, then Tucker said something and they turned back to...brown..._**thought Sam as she looked behind to see Mara talking about Tucker about monster trucks. Mara looked up at Sam and smiled as Tucker and her caught up to Danny. Sam walked up to Danny close enough to whisper to him.

"Do you like Mara?" she whispered feeling a little raspy in her voice

"What...please Sam I met her yesterday give me a break" replied Danny. **_Although Mara is very nice...and she has a nice smile...wait what am I doing i just met her..._**thought Danny in his head as he smiled innocently at Sam. Sam looked a different way as they arrived at the Nasty burger.

Ember and Mara's Encounter...

Mara decided that she wasn't feeling well and that she had a headache, she walked down the street hoping that she wouldn't get lost when she saw a teenage girl with blue glowing hair and pale skin and black make-up and a pink guitar with a black outfit.

"Well...well...well baby pop, I would have never thought a friend of Danny's cousin would be the target I needed" said Ember as she walked closer

"What are you talking about?" asked Mara

"Please we both know what you are...why don't you just admit...Mara" said Ember. Mara froze and looked deeply at the girl standing in front of her, her head began to hurt and as she fell to her knees. "I'm Ember by the way..."

"Ember...you're a ghost aren't you" said Mara as she tryed to stand back up again.

"That's right baby pop...and so is Danny...that guy who seems to like you" said Ember smiling

"No he doesn't...at least I don't think...we just met...what do you want?" she asked.

"To tell yourself that you're a ghost and to help me..."

Danny was walking around that corner when his ghost sense went off. "There two ghosts...I'm going ghost" as he did that Mara quickly changed into her ghost form to sense a ghost coming near her.

"Well baby pop I better go...looks like ghost boy is here...catch ya later" as she disappeared. Mara then saw at the corner of her eye Danny, Sam and Tucker standing right behind her. Her eyes widened as she seen them, she didn't want to hurt them but apparently Danny did want to fight her not knowing who she actually was.

"I've never seen you before...but you're power is to powerful and evil-like...and I need to send you back to the ghost zone..."

"No!" she yelled as she used her ghost shield to block his attack and then disappeared as smoke appeared and she flew back to the Foley residence and went to her room to change back.

"Well that was weird... I wonder why she didn't put up a fight" asked Tucker standing next to Danny. Sam was quiet as she seen the looked on the ghost's face when she said know.

"Yeah...maybe she wasn't a bad ghost...but I can't take my chances...let's go see how Mara is doing, she seemed very disturbed or something" replied Danny as he changed back to his human form and walked off. Sam didn't say anything she had a look of hatred in her eyes. **_...God...it's always Mara...I know they met but shouldn't Tucker say that stuff not Danny! Am I jealous of Mara?...no can't be...ugh..._**

"You alright Sam?" asked Tucker

"Yeah just thinking...let's go" said Sam as she walked and Tucker followed.

"I wish it was that ghost Desiree...then I could wish for a monster truck like last time but without the monster...that would be so cool" said Tucker as he out his organizer in his pocket.

"Do you think before you talk" asked Sam as she rolled her eyes and both of them caught up to Danny who was already at Tucker's house waiting for his two best friends to arrive.

**(Sam's a little jealous kind of when she was jealous when Danny likes Paulina still does, but whatever really. Please Read and Review like always, I made sure I didn't make any mistakes but if I did please tell me. Also I will update soon:-)**


	4. Chapter 4:Fun with the Mind

Ember's Game

**(A/N: Alright this chapter has more Ember in it, and it's a good chapter probably one of my short ones. But if I spelled anythng wrong or something really sorry. I must overread it now. Anyway please read and review)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own any characters **

Chapter 4: Fun with the Mind

"Come on you guys, yousure are slow walkers" said Danny in a huff as he smiled and waited for Tucker to open his door.

"Actually is it you...that is the slow one" said Tucker as he jumped three steps and opened his door. His parents weren't home like always. He wondered how Mara had gotten in without a key. He didn't want to say out loud to make Danny worry more about Mara that scared Tucker as well, Danny just met Mara yet he was worrying about her like he was her girlfriend. "Dude...you know you should be first to check up on her girlfriend" said Tucker as he patted him on the back and started to laugh.

"Whoa...she is not my girlfriend...I just met her give me a break" said Danny trying to act guilty. Sam rolled her eyes as she walked past Danny and waited. Mara was upstairs as she came down stairs, out of her ghost form to see three people and the door open. She smiled as she came down her eyes still green.

"Hey guys...what are doing here" asked Mara like everything was cool and nothing happened. Her eyes turned back to brown quickly before anyone could tell what she was doing.

"Danny came to check if you were okay" said Tucker. Danny nudged Tucker in the stomach with his elbow as he began to laugh. Sam walked over to the stairs to sit on then as Mara continued to walk down them.

"He means we came...you left in a hurry...are you okay...we could head to the mall or something" suggested Danny. Tucker was making love faces at him, Mara trying hard to ignore her cousin. "Tuck Quit IT!" he yelled.

"Fine but it's pure humor and good looks that keep the ladies at ya"

"What does that have to do of what were talking about?" asked Sam who was getting annoyed

"Nothing really just you know...thought it be cool to say besides I am those two things..." said Tucker as he raised his eyebrows. Sam rolled her eyes and laughed. "See what I mean Danny pure humor" added in Tucker as went over and sat on his couch. "Just say something Mara...we don't have all day you know"

"Sure...that would be great...I should get on my shoes" replied Mara getting a little hesistated.

"Aren't they on you're feet" responded Danny looking at her strangely

"Right...forgot completely...let's go" said Mara as she grabbed Danny's hand and walked out the door.

"Don't we exist!" yelled Sam as she got up and waited for Tucker then they both walked out his house and locked the door.

Mall...

The mall was pretty crowded they had spotted some of the populars like and Dash and Kwan and Paulina and Valerie sitting around eating some french fries and hamburgers. Dash through french fries at Danny and then a piece of cheese.

"AHHH! Why you little..." His eyes flashed green and then he stopped, blue stuff came out his mouth, he had sensed a ghost but he didn't want to do it in front of Mara, she didn't know. Soon them Ember came down behind Sam and Tucker.

"Boo!" she yelled as Sam and Tucker jumped. "Hey dib-sticks...having seen you in a while, have I...anyway losers just came to say hi and all and mess with you're mind...Hey Sam TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!" she shouted

"Danny" she said aloud then closed her mouth

"What was that" asked Danny looking puzzled as he heard his name being called out.

"I said Candy...gotta love that candy...um delicious. ha ha" she said smiling innocently at him. He shook his head thinking that's what she said. Ember's hair went up a little higher.

"Now Danny tell me who you liked before you met this beautiful standing right next to YOU!" yelled Ember loudly

"WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING...SAM!" he yelled. Mara let go of his hand. "I meant to say ham...if sort of slipped out your name Sam" said Danny

"Excellent...people excellent"

"Look it's Ember...that sold out Pop star, I STILL LOVE YOU EMBER!" yelled Kwan. Dash looked oddly and strangely at the other football guy. "What...she's right there dude come on" said Kwan as he continued to eat his fries. Ember smiled as her hair increased and she stared down at Danny Fenton and his posse.

"What do you want...I thought I got rid of you" said Danny

"Oh and send me back to the Ghost Zone is getting rid of me...you really are a dibstick huh, I just came down to visit test out my plan like TUCKER FOLEY TELL ME WHAT YOU LOVE?" she shouted.

"My technology and Monster Trucks" said Tucker although that didn't seem all that embarrassing, he was smiling and she was smiling as well. Danny wanted to go ghost and kick Ember's butt but Mara was standing right there. She was looking at Danny and then Ember.

"What's wrong Danny boy...aren't going to do you're thing...afraid she would see what you really are!" yelled Ember as she landed on the ground her guitar wrapped around her. Danny gritted his teeth. "I wouldn't worry about her Danny boy, she already knows I'm a ghost and you are one too...so do us all a favor and stop trying to protect her like she is your girlfriend, or maybe you are"

"NO WERE NOT! WE JUST MET AND WERE FRIENDS SO LEAVE US ALONE EMBER...BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" yelled Mara as her eyes turned green and then an angry red. Ember smiled and squinted her eyes back at her.

"Or what...are you going to do kill me with your eyes" said Ember as she jumped in her face. "I have stuff to do ghost-girl I mean Mara but if you think that this is over it's not...I'm having fun with the mind and in my mind this game has just begun" said Ember as she used her ghost power to disappear and fly off laughing her evil way. Mara frowned her eyes quickly turned back to brown as she seen the three of them staring at her as if she was ghost (literally). Mara looked at them and then the other way.

"Well uh...why don't we head back to Danny's house AND EXPLAIN TO ME HOW YOU KNOW EMBER!" yelled Tucker like a normal cousin would do. Danny nodded and so did Sam. Her jealosy for Mara was making her crazy and angry and she didn't know what to do, Mara tried to keep herself calm and say to herself to tell Danny, Sam and Tucker the truth.

**(Dun Dun Dun! Mara must tell them the truth, well I already know what she is, well I wrote but anyway hope you enjoyed it and I will update soon but not today cause' well I can't today...don't ask questions...ha ha :-X smiles oops no smile I mean this smile :-), that's better now that I'm looking at it I don't think we need the dun dun dun oh well)**


	5. Chapter 5: Encounters

Ember's Game

**(A/N: You know Ember is one of my favorite characters...but...anyway I don't I think I'm just sayin' random stuff no not really. I hope you really like this chapter...it's going to be real different it's now starting the start of Ember's Game plan...and she really has those Reinforcements)**

**Disclaimer: I don't think it's really a disclaimer if you watch the shows but if you don't own any of the characters besides Tucker's cousin Mara cause' well she's an added character all sponsered by me...but I don't own any of the characters that are actually on the show...yeah that sounds better.**

**Yeah are you saying I'm not real!**

**No Mara...no...yeah I really am, I mean there is no Mara in the actually Danny Phantom shows duh... so uh please review likeI said just sayin' random stuff here**

Chapter 5: Encounters

It was silence at the Fenton household, Jazz decided to stay and wonder why everyone was so silent. Mara was playing with her fingers no daring to look up to see everyone staring down oddly at her. Danny was sitting next to her but was also looking down as Tucker and Sam looked at them oddly and Jazz was just getting tired of the silence, she was wondering if someone was going to say something or just sit there like that till dark when everyone was getting ready to leave. Danny looked at his sister Jazz who was losing her patience by the second.

"Well...Danny...what's the big news...I mean you guys been sitting like this for a half hour...someone has to think this is awkward" yelled Jazz at her brother as she sat on his bed. Danny didn't respond, he had nothing to say...he was a fool that maybe Ember was the ghost that had been following him around...but Mara's eyes changed and she knew Ember. "Well come on at least one person say something...Ugh" as Jazz fell back on Danny's bed as if she was talking to a wall.

"I'm a ghost..." said Mara her head still facing down. "Earlier today when I left the nasty burger I ran into Ember...she seemed like she wasn't going to attack like she needed me or something I don't know then she left when you arrived Danny, I was still in my ghost form...it also explains how I got into the house with a key since the doors and stuff were all locked" replied Mara as she looked up to see Tucker and Sam staring at her.

"How did you become a ghost?" asked Sam looking in her eyes. Mara turned away and then looked at Danny and Tucker. Tucker didn't want to look at his cousin he was getting jealous because Mara always got what she wanted and so did Tucker but the fact that now that she was a ghost like Danny, it was just another person to be jealous of even though he thought he got over the fact that he was no longer jealous of Danny and his ghost powers but was now jealous of Mara's and her magneficent ghost powers.

"I met this guy he said his name was Vlad Masters or something...he said he needed help finding a source...he wanted me to destroy so he turned me into a ghost by making the same mistake Danny did...it was a field trip actually, my friends and I were playing around and he had a ghost portal or something I didn't quite believe so I looked inside I felt uncomfortable then my friend pushed me in and pressed something...I became a ghost...my friends ran from me and that's when I met Vlad but he was in ghost form...he said he needed to help him with some girl named Valerie destroy you guys...I told them that Tucker was my cousin and I wouldn't hurt him or his friends, they of course said Fine like it was alright but the look Valerie and Vlad gave each other gave me the creeps as I heard a teenage girl voice saying that she was Ember and that she was thinking about how to destroy the so called source" said Mara taking a deep breath and looked to see that everyone was looking at her, even Danny looked up. Tucker was surprised to hear that Vlad actually made his place a place for a field trip and that Mara was dumb enough to fool around in his house. Mara was looking at her cousin more as he gave a look of disappointed but was happy for her but also mad that he didn't tell him before. Danny felt shocked that Mara was a ghost but that was more shocked to here that she became a ghost from Vlad's ghost portal.

"Vlad...ugh...I should of known he made a ghost portal like mine..." Blue stuff started to come out his mouth. "Ugh...a ghost...again...I'm going ghost" said Danny as he looked at Mara, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. "Mara...if there are more then one ghost make sure you keep them safe meaning Tucker, Sam and Jazz...I'll be back" Mara nodded her head as she looked at the others then watch Danny fly away heading towards the park.

**Park...**

As he began to fly around he could not spot Ember or the ghost he was looking for, but he knew it was probably one of the ghost's tricks to fool him into believing that he was going crazy. He sighed. **_"Not again...I thought that this was Ember or another ghost that I fought...wait..._**he thought as he looked below him. He sensed a ghost and this time he felt the ghost near enought to be Ember but he could not see her so he decided to fly down to the ground so he wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"Where are you...Ember?" he yelled on top of a hill

"You called...Danny...I have to say facing me alone with no back-up how nice" as she turned the dial and stromed the strings a huge green fist came out and punched Danny in the stomach making him fly up in the air. "Please...this will be easy..." said Ember as she flew over to see that Danny wasn't there.

"Sorry to rain on you're parade but you can't finish me that easily" yelled Danny as she kicked Ember down on the hard ground. She gritted her teeth.

"Same you to dibsitck...Johnny now!" yelled Ember

"Johnny..." repeated Danny. Johnny slammed Danny to the ground

"Yeah Danny...Johnny...Shadow attack" Danny got up to see that Ember called for reinforcements.

"Don't worry Dibsitck there's more where that came from" said Ember as she turned her dial again to a symbol that looked like a tornado.

"Yeah dibstick this song will really make you twist" said Ember as she stromed her guitar again and the wind blew it into a twister.

"You know I'm starting to think that maybe I should have had Mara come with me" said Danny as she tried to block the attack but it was stronger then ever like it was draining his ghost powers away or making him turn back to Danny Fenton not Phantom. "AHHHHH!" he yelled he couldn't take it. Kitty was on Johnny's motorcycle and Shadow was coming right for them. Danny got up and used his ghost blast but that gave Vlad enough time to sneak behind Danny and put him in that cube that made Danny yell and change him back into his human form as he was trapped in the cube. **(You know that episode people...right?)** Ember walked up to him and smiled. As he knocked him in the face and laughed.

"You can't when Danny boy...when this is MY GAME! I can have any players I want to make sure you're destroyed...Welcome to the game" said Ember as she punched him again to make him pass out and all Danny could hear were people laughing at him as if he was being defeated. Danny had no idea what happened but he knew that it was something not good as he passed out, thinking that this was going to be his last time. Ember's Game was finallly beginning to happen and he wouldn't be able to spot not with Vlad or Johnny 13 around.

**(What ya think...I know...Ember's Game will actually be explained more in the next chapter so please keep reviewing I hope no spelling errors)**


	6. Chapter 6: Jealosy Rage Let it Begin

Ember's Game

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update...I just totally forgot about this story and I realized that I was like halfway done so I continued what I already written then now today I'm updating this before I go anywhere. I don't know if it's one of best chapters but I don't know it's what you think about it so please Review. )**

**Disclaimer: The shows I watch the characters I do not own except maybe Mara**

Chapter 6: Jealosy Attack/Let It Begin

It seemed early in the morning when Mara woke up in Danny's room, Sam and Tucker were gone, knowing that they left last night, Tucker didn't even wake her to tell her it was time to go home. Jazz walked in the room with some orange juice for Mara, Mara sat up and looked at Jazz for a second then turned and looked out the window.

"Here you go Mara, Tucker decided to leave you here cause' you were passed out sleeping but he and Sam are down stairs they don't seem to nice today" said Jazz as she handed Mara the orange juice. Mara didn't feel so good either, Danny hadn't returned yet and she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that something horrible bad happened last night to. She stood up and ran downstairs, Jazz walking very slowly behind.

"Bout time...you're mom was wondering where you were...but I just told her you were over Danny's house" said Tucker as if he was mad at her. Mara didn't like his tone.

"What! You left me here...you guys could have woke me up or something...and I think something wrong happened to Danny...we need to search for"

"Ugh! Stop acting like you don't like him...and don't give me a dumb excuse that you just met him..." yelled Sam

"Didn't you hear...Danny is missing something wrong happened when he went to search for that ghost...and what if I do like him Sam...it's not my fault...and Tucker what are you so mad for?" she asked staring at her cousin oddly as he had his arms folded and a severe look of hatred as he glared down at his cousin.

"You...You always get everything and now you have ghost powers...because of a field trip at Vlads...how pathetic...I've been trying to act nice and seem calm but no! you don't care about anyone and I bet that you're happy you have ghost powers, so if you're so cool and everything then you don't need us so...just leave us alone!" yelled Tucker as he walked out and slammed the door. Sam stomped off as well.

"How do you think she took it?" asked Sam

"She's probably crying" said Tucker as he looked back at Danny's house. Mara wasn't doing any of that she was angry and felt betrayed. Her eyes turned red as she kicked open the door and jumped down the stairs and landed it.

"You call me selfish...look at you two...I've been trying to tell you Danny needs help, cause' I have this feeling but no all you guys do is complain on how much of a bad person I am...so if you don't care about Danny then maybe I am the only person that cares enough to look for him" As she went ghost and flew off. Sam looked at Tucker who was looking the other way.

Mara felt proud that she stood up for herself but she didn't care all that much about it now. Tucker and Sam felt a little guilty as they replayed the argument and was hearing that Mara was telling them about her weird feeling. Sam looked at the sky and sighed.

"Tucker...I think we should go to Amity Park...that's were Danny might be? I feel so dumb now...and to think we had the argument won" said Sam as she started heading into the direction of Amity Park. Tucker nodded and walked behind following her both not saying a word.

Mara continued to look and look, around Amity Park to see nothing out of the ordinary, she looked down to see a few tree limbs broken and maybe the ground messed up back when Danny and Ember were fighting. Mara didn't know where to find Danny it was to hard. Then suddenly a ghost ray was pointed at Mara as she slightly turned around to see who it was, it was Valerie Vlad's apprentice or something.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mara...how ya liking you're ghost powers?" asked Valerie as she pointed the ray down. Mara gritted her teeth and then turned it into a fake smile.

"There wonderful...by the way have you seen Danny anywhere...I've been looking all over for him?" asked Mara looking at Valerie.

"i sorry you had to hear this but I guess you're friend is all boxed up...and so sorry for this!" yelled Valerie as she blasted Mara with her ghost ray. It seemed that Tucker and Sam got there in time to see Mara fighting Valerie. Valerie looked at Mara and they both continued to fight. Vlad seemed to be watching as he got a cube. Mara got hit with it again and then was blinded by the light Valerie shined on her as Vlad sneak attacked and activated the cube.

"AHHHH!" she yelled as she then turned back into her human form. Ember came out laughing and then seen Tucker and Sam, she smiled and then Tucker used his technology to see if he could break the cube but Kitty came from behind and snatched it and crushed it with her boot.

"HEY! THAT WAS MY ORGANIZER ALSO!" Tucker shouted. Sam rolled her eyes. Ember walked over to Sam and laughed in her face.

"What are you going to do now..." said Ember as she disappeared and Johnny's shadow carried Mara in the cube where she looked to be knocked out by the ray. Sam and Tucker didn't know where they were taking Mara and they assumed that Ember had Danny as well. They were starting to think that everyone was in this to destroy Danny Phantom at once, so it would be more then one ghost.

"Tucker...we need to advise a plan...I think Ember might win this thing she calls a game...we need a plan Tucker...and fast" said Sam.

"You're right...I wonder how many ghosts she got out of the ghost zone...I think were going to need a Fenton Thermos, so let's head back to Danny's house and ask Jazz if she might know anything" replied Tucker. Sam nodded in agreement as they both headed out of Amity Park

**Old Abandoned Warehouse...**

Mara had awakened in a room with Danny, he was also in a cube like structure and in his human form. He had looked up to see Mara in better condition then he was. He looked around the place it seemed very evil and almost like an obstacle like an actual game. Right now it seemed that Danny and Mara were vurnerable to anything that hit or attacked them, they were weak as they're battles ended badly. He didn't want to say anything to her cause' he didn't know what to say to her, and now he was starting to think that maybe this was a dream that Ember didn't actually attack him last night, but then he would be lying to himself about it. Mara was thinking how Tucker was trying to help and Sam as well, and that maybe it was a bad idea to come and visit and keep it on a low profile on how and that she had got ghost powers. Danny was looking around more of the place there were a lot of chains and advanced technology that seemed to come from Vlad's mansion. Danny wanted to say something to break the silence but nothing seemed to come out but her name.

"Mara..." was the only thing he could say. Mara looked over as if he was going to continued but he didn't that's all he could say at the moment. Mara looked down she was trying to break free and use her ghost powers but it zapped her harder and made her scream louder. "It won't work" he added. Mara looked back over. "Maybe you should have come..." he said. "How is Sam...and uh Tucker?" asked Danny.

"They seem fine...angry at me though...jealosy...I guess" said Mara as she started to look around the place then back at Danny who didn't quite get what she meant. "They were yelling at me calling me selfish even though I was trying to tell them that I had a feeling something bad happened to you...I guess yoy can say I won the fight cause' they were at Amity Park when I was fighting Valerie then I think I saw Vlad put me in this cube thing" responded Mara. "Where are we?" she asked.

"I have no clue...but I do know will get out of here...and send Ember back to the ghost zone where her and all the other ghosts belong" said Danny as he made an angry face and Ember and Johnny walked in the room.

"Why hello Dibsticks...so glad you're up..." said Ember as she laughed and looked at the two of them. "I hope you're enjoying you're stay"

"What are you planning!" yelled Danny almost trying to break through without using his ghost form. Ember and Johnny just laughed in their faces as they watched Danny trying to break through.

"I'm planning nothing...nothing but a game...to destroy only one person Danny Phantom...by using every ghost that might of have contact with you" said Ember. "Including Johnny...he actually told me about you Mara...it was extraordinary how you became a half ghost like Danny boy here"

"Sorry I asked..." said Danny as he looked at Johnny and then Mara, she wasn't saying anything as she was looking at Johnny. Ember smiled and looked at Danny and Ember. Johnny then turned around and then so did Ember.

"Let it begin" she said as she began to laugh and then slam the door in there faces. Danny and Mara sighed at they stared at each other hoping someone would say something to break the awkward silence.

**(Nothing seems to fit anymore...whoa I don't know where that came from it just sounded interesting to say and stuff, but what can you really say. Also if I made any typos or errors or whatever please tell me, I trying to break that habit of me not reading over it before I post it)**


	7. Ch 7: Ember's Reinforcements No way out

Ember's Game

**(A/N: Okay this chapter is more about Ember and her plot kind of in a way, I mean Danny and Mara are in it a little and Sam and Tucker are in it at the end, but there not really like all in one i guess but uh...I finally updated and now that two people told me already that it's Dipstick not Dibstick, thank you...so hope you like it and review)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Danny Phantom but I do own Mara, cause well she is an added character.**

Chapter 7: Ember's reinforcements...no way out!

Ember sitting in a chair, rocking to her own beat in her mind as she figuring out a new song, thinking that this was going to be a piece of cake, since Danny and Mara couldn't get out. Kitty was watching the gothic girl from across the room from her, she felt her green hair and looked at Ember's blue hair it was flaming, she wondered why her hair didn't flame, she was almost jealous because, Ember had power, more power then anyone at the moment. Johnny and Vlad walked and sat down, Johnny of course sat down next to his girlfriend Kitty as the four of them were sitting in silence.

"Well we can't just sit here" said Kitty as she took out a piece of bubble gum and started to smack the gum very loudly in her mouth, most irritating to Ember and Vlad, but Johnny didn't twitch he seemed that he had gotten used to the smacking of his girlfriend's gum.

_SMACK! SMACK!_

When Kitty's gum as she was searching for an answer, Ember's guitar playing stopped as there was silence to a sudden.

_SMACK!_

"UGH...Would you stop that smacking and keep you're mouth closed...I can't write a song with SMACK SMACK SMACK of that gum!" yelled Ember as she was standing up, Kitty closed her mouth and looked at her boyfriend.

"Johnny, you're just gonna let her talk to me like that, are you?" asked Kitty in an attitude, Johnny still in silence. "UGH!...well of all people Johnny..." said Kitty as she was starting to sob.

"Oh no please not now Kitty..." said Johnny as he was putting his hands over his head. Ember was looking at them with anger like she was watching a lovey dovey soap opera.

"Why not Johnny, you can't even defend for me...to that Gothic teenager...'sniff sniff'..." said Kitty crying some more.

"Look Kitten..."

"That's enough...please...I really don't need to hear this...Vlad were was that girl who was with you something..." interrupted Ember.

"Ya see Johnny...ya see...you should defend yourself she totally cut you off...but no you just sit there...cause' destroying that target Danny Phantom is more important then you're pride, dignity and me..." shot back Kitty at both Johnny and Ember.

"Oh my God...what are you talking about...this is all about destroying that target..." snapped Johnny

"That Target...is nothing Johnny, you think a stupid teenage boy is really going to do anything now...I mean..." replied Kitty

"Okay you know what...you little lovebirds...Vlad and I are going to talk outside...since you two seemly have some issues to work out" said Ember as she left the room, Vlad following behind. As the door slammed Johnny and Kitty began to bicker again.

Ember and Vlad entered a different room in the warehouse.

"We need some reinforcements..." said Vlad. Ember looked at the guy standing in front of him.

"How do you mean?..." she asked like she wanted him to tell more about his plan. Vlad smiled as he leaned his body against the wall, Ember playing with the strings on her guitar as she was looking directly into the eyes of Vlad. They looked blood shot but the eyes weren't even red, they were normal, but for some reason they looked calm but then yet malevolent (meaning evil).

"I mean more ghosts that interacted with Danny other then Johnny, or me oravily you...like that ghost with that genie like power...or the lunch lady or that hunter" siad Vlad his eyes giving an evil look back.

"You mean Desiree and Skulker..."

"And more..." replied Vlad

"And more...I like were you're going with this Vlad...Desiree is a very close friend to me...and she does say she has more control over her power...she doesn't have to listen to everything you wish for...especially one's about wishing her back into the Fenton thermos or ghost zone" said Ember.

"Oh really..." said Vlad

"Yep...let's go tell Kitty and Johnny the news...you know how Kitty gets when she is left out of things" said Ember as she walked out the room, Vlad sighed heavily and then laughed as he walked out.

**Danny and Mara...**

"So there is no way out?" asked Mara as she was trying so hard to break free without using her ghost powers.

"Nope, the Dairy King I think let me out last time...but this warehouse is filled with Revengeful ghosts...probably" said Danny as he was looking over at Mara. "Mara, when did you last leave Tucker and Sam? asked Danny. Mara thought for a moment.

"Uh...I think it was Am...something Park..."

"Amity Park" answered Danny

"Yeah that's it...why?"

"I don't know I was just asking, I mean you said they were angry at you earlier, and then they come and save you, doesn't really seem all that right" replied Danny

"And why wouldn't it be right, Tucker is my cousin and I did say something to them about, they must of finally seen it my way I guess...I don't know...so there is no way out?" asked Mara again but this time with a little more panic to her voice.

"Nope...we just sit here and hope that someone who is nice comes and helps us" said Danny

"Ugh...I see" said Mara as she sighed and there was silence between the two.

**Vlad's Ghost portal...**

Johnny and Kitty seemed to stop bickering, to hear what Ember and Vlad had to say, they were very impressed as they decided to get the ghosts from the ghost zone that all had bad interactions with Danny, and to that it would seem like a lot besides those four standing there to call them out. It seemed that they called up Fright Night, a very gothic ghost, who tryed to run a circus but was then sent back to the ghost zone by Danny Phantom and his friends. Technus ruler of all technology, was another one of Danny's ghost enemies. Skulker a hunter that has been back many times, to get revenge on Danny Phantom, Desiree she tried once to become very strong, and now she is with her wishing power. Poindexter, smart and has been bullied his whole life, was his goal to make the bully pay in this case was Danny Phantom. And The Box Ghost, a ghost well that is in love with boxes and well just keeps coming back to fight Danny Phantom with his uh boxes.

"Well this is all that we could get" said Vlad

"What about the Lunch Lady?" asked Ember

"Oh right...the Lunch Lady" said Vlad as he got into the Ghost Zone. five minutes later came back with the Lunch Lady who was more shocked then ever to see a lot of ghosts out of the ghost zone.

"We guys have been called cause' we you all must want revenge on Danny Phantom...correct...we have Danny Phantom, in a warehouse...but now you see the humans are defendless we can do whatever we want to this town...so WHO IS WITH ME!" yelled Ember.

"Well you know I am, I can now grant people's wishes and not be disturbed by the phantom boy Danny" said Desiree

"And I can uh hunt, for...what is this...find research on Purple Back Gorilla, I thought I destroy this thing, worthless piece of crap!" yelled Skulker as slammed the piece of equipment down and stop it with a laser beam.

"And I Technus will become Ruler of Technology, no one can stop me now! Ha Ha Ha" laughed Technus

"Excellent...but we also have another plan as well, that will make Danny Phantom problems go away forever" said Ember as she began to laugh.

**Tucker and Sam...**

"Man we don't even know where they are...what are we going to do now" said Tucker

"Just don't panic...I'm sure Danny and Mara are fine...I mean how worse can they be" said Sam, lying to herself thinking about Ember and the other ghosts that were going or planning to plot revenge on Danny Phantom.

"I don't know why the took Mara, I mean Danny is the ghost right, I mean the stronger ghost" said Tucker, his jealosy meter was coming out and Sam could tell it was the way he said that sentence.

"Mara...Mara is a ghost, so if Danny was in trouble she'd be able to help him out and then they both fight ghost butt"

"Wow Sam...I'm starting to think that Ember was been planning this for a while now..."

"Yeah I know she seems, much stronger and her hair...it was glowing and flaming alot...I think this is going to end badly if we don't do something" said Sam like it was her life long duty to do something and save her best friend in the world and Tucker's cousin Mara.

"Let's see if Jazz might know anything, I mean Ember has to hiding in an abandoned place, right?" Sam nodded as they headed back to Danny's house to find his sister Jazz.

**Abandoned Warehouse...**

"...Hello Dipsticks!..."

**(I decided to end it there, not because I didn't feel like continuing just because I felt like ended it there, so uh write a review and uh I hope no spelling mistakes, if I do please tell...Review Peoples!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Meet You're Doom

Ember's Game

**(A/N:** **Sorry I haven't updated in like a while, but you know school. I might be updating on the weekends for my stories cause well...school starts tomorrow for me and I don't know how much time really I'll have with homework and crap...ugh! I can't believe school starts tomorrow...anyway I'll update Saturday or earlier. And Review!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, except Mara cause well I made her up in a way. **

Chapter 8: Meet you're Doom

"Ember!" yelled Danny very loudly as he made an angry face. All Ember did was laugh in his face as she watched him struggle his way out of the cube, but they both knew that that was never going to happen.

"Give it up Danny, you lost and now you're going to pay, I don't know if it's all the ghosts you faced because if they weren't I can always get more...how do you say reinforcements"

"What did you do!" shouted Danny. He then looked at Mara who had her head down the whole time, almost like she was sleeping or unconscious.

"Oh Danny, this little town of yours will be ruled by us...and you won't be able to do a thing, think of it as you're early retirement, ghost boy" said Ember laughing more. This made Danny very angry but he couldn't get out not even if he begged Ember or said that he'd do anything she'd say, but then yet Ember would know that he was lying. He looked more over at Mara, who lifted her head up to see Danny and Ember. "Oh right...Mara...what to do with her...never really thought about her...hmmm...maybe Technus could...yes brillant..."

"What are you thinking...if you hurt Mara!"

"Very nosy you are,...and if I did think something...why would I tell you...so you can stop...face it Danny you lost...game over...so why don't you kick back and relax and enjoy what's left of you're life because well...you won't have that long to live..." said Ember she had a very serious look on her face then she laughed. "See ya around dipsticks" she said as she left the room laughing. Mara still silent looked at Danny.

"Mara...are you okay?" asked Danny

"You have more ghost enemies, then those four in here now?" asked Mara finally breaking her code of silence. Danny nodded and then looked around. "Wow...ghosts here most really hate you then" said Mara putting her head back down.

"I'm sorry if I got you into to this Mara but I..."

"No...I'm a ghost too you know...they would have probably caught me as well besides it wasn't you're fault I got turned into a ghost anyway..." interrupted Mara still having her head down.

"Will get out of this...trust me I mean Tucker and Sam are probably on there way here now...you're cousin Tuck is a smart person" said Danny trying to cheer her up but she didn't respond to that as they sat there in silence.

**Fenton Household...**

"So you to are saying that Danny and Mara were kidnapped by a ghost named Ember and has Vlad and Johnny 13 as her reinforcements, and you two need to figure out where she is hiding?" said Jazz trying to bring back everything to make sense as the two nodded. "Can't you track them down with you're technology Tucker?"

"I tried...but nothing shows up it's like they disappeared or something" said Tucker

"When did you try?"

"When we were walking over here, and then again when Sam was explaining things and then you repeating it"

"I see...well I don't know...there could be a ton of abandoned places in this place...it's almost like finding a needle in a hay stack" responded Jazz

"Oh come on Jazz there can't be that many abandoned places" said Sam. Jazz nudged her head and walked into the kitchen where her laptop sat on the table. She sat down, Tucker and Sam joining.

"Let's see...I have a map of the town on my computer, it's a birdeye view so let's just see..." said Jazz, Tucker and Sam moved over more towards Jazz to see the laptop. She typed in the coordinates of her house and the were staring at it in birdeye view, she moved the mouse over and showed then the first abandoned place. It was about three blocks from the Fenton's house. "Now this is an abandoned warehouse, there are about four more warehouses not including this one around here, this used to be a slaugterhouse to cut up cows and stuff, so there are a lot of weapons like knifes and machetes in there" explained Jazz

"Jazz how can you get this?" asked Sam looking at her and Tucker seemed very impressed.

"Please...I know people...let's just say that..." said Jazz. "Now around the corner of that...there is an abandoned Church, people saying that evil spirits haunt the place or something...almost like a demon church or something...that barely counts as our town...uh there is an abandoned taco place...Nacho Grande...there was a fire there...uh and an abandoned cemetery, uh another warehouse...it's a little far away from here maybe about 5 blocks west, 2 blocks north from the last block then you turn right, it's not as close to the town, but people can still get here if they wanted, it contains a lot of weapons and technology. It used to be a factory no a warehouse were scientists would experiment, but something bad happened causing it to kill all the scientists" finished up Jazz as she found a report on the warehouse. "You want me to continue?" said Jazz. Sam seemed to be a sleep, while Tucker was looking at it with fascination.

"Sam!" yelled Tucker

"Wha...What...oh sorry it's just so much information to many abandoned places...I never new this place was that big to have a million places being abandoned" said Sam as she opened her eyes all the way and yawned.

"Hey Jazz, why don't I download that on this...so we can look at it" said Tucker taking out his Tracker and a plug, that was suppose to plug into the Tracker and her laptop.

"Okay sure..." said Jazz as she took the other end of the plug and plugged it in her laptop while Tucker plugged it into his Tracker, downloading it. Sam was waiting for them to finish, Tucker saying it was take about ten minutes to download, Sam slammed her head down on the table and said she was taking a short nap. As she was starting to close her eyes, Tucker said.

"Done..."

"I thought you said it would take ten minutes" said Sam wide awake again

"I thought so too, but it just finished so let's go check out some abandoned places...which one sounded most suspicious"

"Well I know it wouldn't be a cemetery cause Ember wants to stay hidden" explained Sam, Jazz agreeing.

"I'm just saying that maybe Ember would want to stay close to the city in case you know she was planning on doing something to it" said Jazz

"Yeah but she can fly so it wouldn't really matter to her would it?" asked Sam.

"I don't know...I thought the church sounded a little suspicious to me..." explained Tucker

"Yeah...I guess we could try out the church first..." said Sam not sure if they were there thinking that the scientist warehouse sounded like they would be there since it was far away, but she couldn't argue and she had to agree with them.

"I'll stay back and report if anything happens here" said Jazz looking out the window. "I just have this feeling like I should stay here and protect something...I don't know"

"Alright Jazz you stay here, and call us if anything bad happens and will hurry up the search as fast as we can" said Tucker looking at Jazz, she nodded and so did Sam. As Sam and Tucker walked out the house.

"So how far is the church again?" asked Sam. Tucker put on a red dot on his Tracker where the church was located and looked at Sam

"It should be about three blocks down and then round the corner on you're left, now lets go"

"Right" as they ran down the street, Tucker keeping the tracker very close to him.

**Warehouse...**

Skulker and Desiree seemed to walk into the room smiling as they looked at Danny and Mara, they seemed weak almost as the cube was draining every once of hope and freedom they had in them. Mara still standing strong and Danny dosing off.

"Danny someone is here" she shouted. Danny looked up to see that Mara was right, Skulker and Desiree were standing right in front of him.

"Hello Danny" said Desiree as Skulker laughed

"Desiree...Skulker..." said Danny. "Wait Desiree I wish that Mara and I were out of this cubes and that you were back in the ghost zone!" shouted Danny. Desiree about to grant the wish but Skulker called out.

"I wish you didn't grant Danny Phantoms or Fentons wishes...or that girl" said Skulker pointing to Mara.

"So you wish it...so it shall be" she said softly

As Desiree granted Skulker's wish and Danny and Mara were still in the cubes. "Don't think that you can get out that easily...Desiree can now not grant you're pathetic wishes"

"That's right...I can control my power now...so don't get any ideas...phantom...Ember was just saying we should check up on you..."

"Hmmm...Ember told us don't do anything yet...but don't worry it will come...the time is running"

"What are you talking about!" yelled Danny

"About time to meet you're Doom!" yelled Skulker as he started to laugh hysterically and the two ghost left the room bringing tension and silence in the warehouse.

**(Hope you liked that and hope no spelling errors TT sniff sniff...anywayz review and I'll try to update as soon as I can peoplez. Also just to tell you the places, are kind made up to you know the abandoned stuff just my imagination running. lol Review ' Another year of school, another year of torture:-x...ha ha TT')**


	9. Chapter 9:Abandoned PlacesTown in Danger

Ember's Game

**(I'm so sorry this is so short, the next chapter will longer, I have so much to do today and everything. I'll see if I can update next week during the school week, but I doubt it. So I hope you like this chapter, it is one of my shortest chapters so I don't know. It's probably short because Ember, Danny and Mara aren't all that important in the chapter at the moment but we will see them in the near future like the next chapter so do not worry peoplez and pleaze review. Smiles :-) OMG! I'm actually smiling :-\ wait no no just a false alarm. Review!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or places except for the abandoned places and of course Mara.**

Chapter 9: Abandoned Places, Town in Danger

Tucker and Sam seemed to find the place very easily seeing how the church looked plain out, old some windows brokens. And the there was barely grass growing around the territory. This church could be used to film a scary movie. Sam shrugged as they walked on the side, Tucker already up to the door. Sam looked at Tucker oddly. The walls on the outside were a blackish-gray, the door was a little off his hinges, and the door was chipped and the dark brown wood. The church looking all together that it was going to fall apart.

"Wait up Tuck" said Sam as Tucker was already in the church. It looked like a regular church, the walls were beige and the there was an alter. The carpet seemed to be wooden and creaked loudly when we took a step anywhere, plus inside it seemed like burnt charcoal like there had been a fire in here. "No one is here, I don't hear anything"

"Maybe it's a different place"

"No you think" said Sam walking up the isle and standing behind the alter in the front of church, Tucker still standing very closely to the door. "So where to next then" asked Sam looking at a rusted worn out bible sitting in a chair.

"Uh..." said Tucker looking at his Tracker and marked an x off on the church. "There's that Slaughterhouse warehouse...just around the corner wanna check it out"

"Do you really think that Ember would want to stay in a place that smells like meat and besides...I'm a vegetarian seeing meat chopped up and stuff would like...freak me out!" shouted Sam

"Alright, alright I guess we could uh..." looking back at his Tracker again. "Uh how bout that taco place...Nacho Grande?" asked Tucker looking at Sam. She shrugged not totally sure. "Okay...an abandoned cemetery?" asked Tucker. "Or that Scientists warehouse"

"I think maybe the scientists warehouse...but we can check Nacho Grande first" said Sam. Tucker nodded as they left the church and started to run now as fast as they could.

Fenton Household...

Jazz was sitting at the table still in the kitchen, she decided that this was boring that maybe she should check out the libraby or head to the mall. Or head to the Nasty, yeah that's what she would do. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton said they'd be home in two days so to make sure that the house was clean and that everything was the same from when they left it before. Jazz got up from out of her seat and head outside. She decided to head to the Nasty Burger because she was starving. She seen a lot of people there like Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Valerie there. She rolled her eyes as french fries and medium soda came over. Then out of no where she heard some one wishing for a thousand dollars and hearing words. 'So you wish it so is shall be' Jazz turned around to see that it was that ghost that grants anyones wishes. It the girl seemed to get a thousand dollars. Jazz thinking that this wasn't good. Skulker bust open the door to the Nasty Burger and started to shot lasers at everything. Everyone running while Jazz sat there and looked out the window. The lunch lady was controlling meat to be thrown everywhere.

"Oh no, this isn't good, now that Danny's gone..." said Jazz thinking. Jazz got up quickly and headed outside, everyone was screaming and running like crazy, as like things couldn't get worse there was a giant robot make up of technology. That did it, she needed to call Sam and Tucker to tell them what was going on. She took out her cell phone and dialed Sam Manson's number.

"Hello" said Sam

"Hi Sam...there's something I need to tell you"

"What?" asked Sam

"Ghost...that ghost that makes wishes, ghost the controls all technology and the Ghost hunter are here and attacking at once" yelled Jazz running out of breath

"What...oh know...what are you going to do...we still haven't found Danny or Mara yet?"

"Well hurry before things get even worse then they are now...I'm try to hold them off with the technology at the house if I can...but please hurry"

"Will do Jazz" said Sam. As they both hung up and Jazz ran her fastest back to the house.

Heading to Nacho Grande...

"Tucker...let's skip the Taco place and head to warehouse" said Sam.

"Why...what's wrong?" asked Tucker

"That was just Jazz she said the ghosts are attacking...and I highly doubt that that Ember will be at Nacho Grande, so let's just head to the warehouse now!" said Sam.

"Alright, alright...let's go" said Tucker. Now both them running fast, Tucker really out when to turn and when not to turn as they continued to run. They started to slow down because they were tired and the running turned into a slow jog as they were pacing themselves.

"Turn right here" siad Tucker, Sam nodded. Both of them not thinking that this was going to end well as the turned right and then a huge warehouse right in front of them. The smiled cause they heard some stuff in the background when they were close to the door. Sam tried to push they door open but it wouldn't budge. "Here let me do it" said Tucker. As Sam moved out his way he pushed with all his might. "It's locked" he said

"Locked...so how did Danny and Mara get in?" asked Sam looking puzzled.

"Ember and Johnny and Vlad are ghost they can phase through the door and unlock it to let them in and I don't think there is another way in, the windows are to high to climb and I don't think there is a ladder"

"So what you're saying is were screwed" said Sam.

"Yeah pretty much...I mean I have a feeling this is the place...and it's the last place Jazz mentioned.

"So what do we do now"

"I don't know

**(Whoa so short, I don't know I might make an even longer one next week, not sure...whatever really comes to my head.**

Danny: Man that chapter was so short...I wish it was longer and where were Mara and I...

RepentshadowsGirl: Well uh...in the warehouse...I decided not to focus on you guys

Mara: WHAT! How rude,...

RepentshadowsGirl: Sorry...'not really'

Danny: So can you let us out

RepentshadowGirl: Sorry that would mess up the story and well Ember will find out...besides I'm not really here

Mara: Yeah you are, you're standing right there

Repentshadows Girl: This talking thing doesn't exist, this is all a dream an illusion...

**FLASH!**

**(Ha ha...lol...just all laughs...I felt like adding something...but seriously just an illusion it really is, ha ha...uh review and hear from ya in the reviews and next week chapter...I am dearly sorry for mistakes that I made...I'm only 13)**


	10. Chapter 10: Equality Plans

Ember's Game

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in like two weeks, I've been so busy lately I didn't think I could get this done this weekend, but I did, only this story though...my others I think I might update tomorrow, on Sunday the 24th...right? Yeah right...school is making me so tired...ugh! I don't get any sleep...lol. Then I have to do something for Math called a POW which is due tuesday and I haven't even figured it out yet...ugh...but don't mind me, please review...love ya smiles :-) ha and no false alarm)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters...except Mara and the abandoned places, also sorry if I have any spelling errors, I'm going to re-read it...(for once)**

Chapter 10: Equality Plans

"Hello...anyone there?"

"Right here!" yelled a voice harshly

"Oh there you are Ember...what should we do, the town is being attacked now...and I heard from Skulker that Danny's friends are right outside the warehouse now..."

"WHAT! Those clever little brats...well I guess it's time then Johnny"

"Time...for what..."

"To eliminate one of them...make a deal...if Danny doesn't agree then destroy...two ghosts heros are two many"

"But Ember...who should we eliminate then?"

"Johnny...the question isn't who should we eliminate it's who is strongest to get eliminated..."

"But then that makes it..."

"That's right...like I said make a deal with Danny or them and if they don't agree to anything will destroy one of them and show the friends what would happen if they keep interfering..."

"How long have you planned this Ember?"

"Long enough for my plan to become this big"

**Outside the Warehouse**

"Are you sure there are no more warehouses Tuck?" asked Sam glaring at the buildling one more time as she looked over at him. He nodded his head and then looked over at Sam.

"I mean there are others...but I'm sure this is it, and I mean...if it isn't...then what else...Jazz is already waiting for us and if we can't get her brother then...who else?" asked Tucker

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton...we could call them and tell them that ghosts are attacking the town...they'd definitely come then" replied Sam.

"That's a great idea...that will totally save us some time there" said Tucker as he dug into his pant pocket and pulled out his phone to hand it to Sam. With the number almost dialed, Ember came out grinning.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, I'd drop the phone now before it's to late for you're friends or your cousin Tucker...something bad might happen to them"

"Why are you doing this EMBER!" yelled Sam

"Why...why...hmmm...good question"

"Just answer it!" snapped Tucker

"Ooh...so very eager to learn knowledge of one enemies..." she responded grinning some more as it turned into a smile. "But fine I'll tell you...I'm so angry that Danny Phantom...ghost boy took away all my power...all my fame and popularity that I was going to become big and take over the world with my music...but no Danny boy had to destroy everything...and I'm tired of it so with that I started to plan..." she stopped.

"Who cares...about you're dumb music...no one will remember you..."

"Stop denying it, you didn't let me finish Samantha"

"You don't have to" yelled Tucker

"So Sam how long have you like Danny...all your life, must be a shame to see Danny with Mara" said Ember

"You shut up!" shouted Sam

"Why because you know it's true"

"Sam just dial the number" scolded Tucker at her. Sam jumped and finished dialing the rest of the number.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you...it can only make things worse"

"Hello Mr. Fenton...the town is being attacked BY GHOSTS...DANNY NEEDS YOU"

"DANNY...WERE COMING HOME RIGHT AWAY!" yelled Mr. Fenton into the phone. "Come on Maddie, the town and Danny need us...ghosts are there"

"Ghosts"

"Yes, will be there shortly Sam...thanks" he said as he hung up the phone. Sam pushed the red button and handed it back to Tucker and with that Ember's hair flamed more.

"You are such dipsticks, you two just made things worse for yourselves...enjoy" as Ember disappeared. Tucker and Sam were going to find a way into the warehouse.

**Inside the Warehouse**

Danny and Mara were dazing off to sleep, with so many interruptions they never got any rest and just hearing Ember and the other ghosts blab on about their stupid plans it was horrible to think that maybe they would fall through on them. Once they were sound asleep, someone just had to burst in slamming the door open making Danny and Mara's eyes pop open all the way. To their surprise it was Johnny instead of Ember glotting about her plans.

"Hello there" he started out.

"So where's Kitty?" Danny asked almost in laughter

"Ha...she's resting unlike you two" he responded

"We would if you guys would quit butting in here like we give a crap about you plans" shouted Mara

"Well, well, well aren't we snappy...just wanted to tell you guys that the town is underattack and Ember came up with an agreement if you guys accept awesome but if you don't something bad could happen"

"Like what?" asked Mara

"It's a surprise"

"TELL US!" yelled Danny

"No way...then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" The room fell silent. "First form of rule, agree what everything Ember says..."

"What if we don't" snapped Danny

"Well then there comes that surprise...two: no one can save you..."

"What if someone get's in and releases us?" asked Mara rudely.

"Trust me the only way in here is by ghost and well, you're friends aren't ghosts" said Johnny smiling evilly at them, both of them rolling their eyes.

"There is an obstacle course you two will face...one of you will make it out alive and no one can help the other or fight back" said Johnny.

"That's stupid..." replied Mara

"You disagree?" he said studying her face.

"What if I do...then will you tell me the surprise?" making a question out of the answer.

"Mara" whispered Danny. Mara turned her head slightly to see that Danny had the spite of concern on his face. She winked at him and mouthed 'Trust me' to him. He looked away.

"All depends if you disagree with the rules...even though there are more"

"I'm not going to obey them there stupid I mean who created them a monkey eating cheese"

"Monkey's don't eat cheese" replied Johnny

"Exactly...what I'm saying...that's how stupid it is, a monkey thinking that cheese is a banana even though it isn't" she replied. Danny found that example fairly odd but didn't say anything about it because every insult that she was giving Johnny 13 was making him tick. "What is up with you're girlfriend...I mean green hair makes her hair look like vomit or something"

"That's it!" he shouted. He pushed a button on the cube. Lightnining formed around her and zapping her a billion times, her screaming to the top of her lungs. Danny was watching in horror, as Mara was getting cuts on her face and arms. He needed to help her and he wanted to yell stop at Johnny but what could he do he couldn't break out the cube. The lightening pulse got stronger as Mara keep screaming, so loud Sam and Tucker could hear it outside. When the process was all over, Mara's eyes were closed and she didn't move at all.

"What did you do to her?" Danny said harshly, if only he could move his had out the cube to see if she still had a pulse.

"What do you think...she ain't dead yet though...the actual plan is much worse then that..." said Johnny, as he opened to cube and snapped his fingers. Vlad came in and looked at the cube deform as he grabbed it while Johnny picked up Mara and carried her over her shoulder. "Oh by the way that was the surprise..." and with that Johnny left with Mara and Vlad following behind, hearing their laughter as they were walking down the halls.

**(Gotta hurry, gotta hurry...i have a show that's coming on in like five minutes so must read fast...wait now three...the longer I type this the least chance I have to re-read AHHHH!. Lol...so tell me what you think, no time for chat-chit I mean chit-chat...review, review, review!...AH! Two minutes...TT)**


	11. Chapter 11: Empty, undiscovered data

Ember's Game

**(A/N: Hey sorry I couldn't update last saturday I was at my brother's house and I got back last on Sunday, so I couldn't update, but this weekend I finally did, anyway...I am going to update other stories tomorrow, because I'm freezing in my house on the computer, I'm so cold. But uh, pleaze review when you can and I'm be looking forward to reading them, like always...ha ha smiles :-), maybe not yeah maybe :-/)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters or places except Mara and the warehouses **

Chapter 11: Empty, undiscovered data

Danny's POV

Man, oh man why did Mara have to do that. I can only hope nothing bad happens to her, if only I could break out of here then maybe just maybe I could help her. I wonder how Tucker and Sam are doing, they must know that this is the place or maybe not, why why why...this is just great, it's the best thing that ever happened to me...not. God, why can't I get out of here...why can't I break free, there has to be a way for me to break free without needing someone elses help.

Oh no here comes Ember walking in with that evil grin on her face and her non-stop giggling, what does she want, doesn't she know I feel miserable, probably does that's why she is in here. Ugh...if she could just break me free then maybe, just maybe I could help Tucker's cousin Mara.

"Hello Danny boy, I heard what happened to Mara, just couldn't keep her mouth shut and agree to the rule, ha ha ha" Ember said to me.

"I hate you Ember, why don't you leave Mara alone and take me" I told her thinking that this was going to be a piece of cake, and she'd let me free.

"Ha! No way...I know what you're planning dipstick and don't think I don't know that if I let you out, you'll find a way to escape and help you're little girlfriend" Ember responded to me. You know I felt like killing her right here and now.

"She isn't my girlfriend, she's my best friend's cousin, and I have to protect her"I told her but she only laughed at my comeback, man I wish I could break free out of this thing.

"Oh you make me laugh, Danny...yes you do...but I can't help you there and if you were suppose to protect her then where were you when Johnny zapped her then, huh?"

"You know why Ember, I was trapped in this cube, I can't break free out of it" Ember just laughed at me like what I just said she found so amusing.

"Just what I thought I get from a C student" she said as she laughed in my face and left me in one piece. Of course I didn't have a clue what she meant, of course I never did get stuff like that from a ghost before, maybe from myself or my friends. I was starting to think differently about this cube that maybe there was something wrong about it to make me get out. But I didn't know what to do, great now I'm going to have to be thinking about what Ember said to me all day.

End POV

"So Johnny that girl has been talking about me, and you zapped her for me, oh how sweet" said Kitty.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Johnny only replied making Kitty's happy smile turn into a frown as she watched the gothic rock star walk in. Ember grinned at them both as Vlad also walked into the room, flipping the cube up in the air.

"She still hasn't woke up yet?" asked Ember as she stared at Mara

"Nope" Vlad said.

"How long you zap her for?" asked Ember to Johnny, Johnny snapped out of his dream world and slowly lifted his head to face Ember.

"Uh about 5 minutes, maybe more...I don't know, I was angry yesterday...why do you ask?" asked Johnny.

"Because she could wake up anytime and if we don't know when she could escape and rescue Danny and then our plan would be all over...would you want that? To go back to the ghost zone" said Ember.

"No" they all replied.

"Good, now put her in the cube so when she wakes up she'll still be in cube and she won't escape, we have more problems at the moment and one doesn't include her" Ember responded

"Do we put her back with Danny?" asked Vlad

"NO!" Ember quickly responded. "Just leave her here, for now...till I think of a way okay" she added.

"What other problems do we have?" asked Kitty looking at Ember's concerned face.

"It seems that Danny's friends has called for there reinforcements, the parents of Danny" Ember replied

"You mean those ghost hunters" said Skulker as she walked in with Desiree and the lunch lady. Ember only nodded.

"What do we do?" asked Desiree

"We show them what ghosts can really do, we must gather up the rest of the ghosts and tell them what is up and make them return back here and hide, alright?"

"Right" said Kitty and Johnny

"Of course" said Skulker and Vlad

"I'll show them no mercy" said Desiree and with that Ember smiled evilly and thinking her plan was working out perfectly, the game was being set.

Fenton Household...

"Our boy Danny is in trouble Maddie, let's head out and destroy this ghosts" yelled Mr. Fenton grabbing the fenton thermos.

"Jack calm down, now Jazz, where is Sam and Tucker...they called us?" asked Mrs. Fenton

"They went to look to see where Danny was, he was kidnapped by ghosts and so what Tucker's cousin Mara, they need help because there are so many ghosts out there...it's most then when get in a day and I think they could get more...you must..."

"Alright, alright Jazz calm down, no do you know where they are exactly, so we can talk to them" Mrs. Fenton calming down her daughter. Jazz only shook her head no as grabbed some printed pages and handed them to her mother. Her mother analyzed the data and smiled. "Thank you Jazz, now Jack get the Fenton RV"

"I'm on it Maddie, I'm on it" he said as she ran out the house tripping down the stairs, Mrs. Fenton and Jazz could hear his yell and ran over to see if he was alright. "I'm alright...no need to worry, as he got up and ran to get the RV.

"Now Jazz will you be alright here?" asked Mrs. Fenton

"I will be fine mom, I call you if anything comes up okay, "

"Okay sweetheart..."

"Let's go Maddie, no time a wasting!" yelled her husband Jack.

"I know, I'm coming" said Maddie as she got into the passager sit and waved to Jazz, Jazz waved back as they pulled off.

"There's no way to get in" said Tucker looking at the warehouse.

"I know and this is day two, and we still have found nothing, wait look" said Sam as she pointed up in the sky. The ghosts seemed to be heading back into the warehouse, very fast. Like it was an order. "There returning" Sam said.

"That can only mean that Ember, has some kind of plan, to make it seem like no ghosts were attacking the town" Tucker said. "I must say she's good" Tucker added.

"Really good"

"So how do you think we can get in, Sam?" asked Tucker

"I don't know, there has to me another door right?" Sam questioned putting her index finger close to her chin.

"Maybe but where I don't see anything, nothing that looks like a door to me,"

"Yeah you're probably right, but she must try I mean if we don't it could be all over for Danny and Mara" Sam replied. Tucker nodded, but looked at Sam. "I mean I don't want, you don't want anything bad to happen to you're cousin, right?" she asked

"Of course I don't, I think there could be a way up on the roof" said Tucker, Sam just stared at him, looking at the warehouse and then back at him.

"Great you found a way, the only problem is, how do we get up there!...I dont' see no ladder!" Sam shouted.

"OW...I know...we'll just have to improvise" Tucker said

"With what?" asked Sam

"I don't know" he replied, "I just don't know" They both staring at the warehouse building.

**(So what did you think I know I know I left some kind of cliff hanger for ya right, yeah I know. I still don't have any clue on what to do my new story on, it's so hard, I have one but it would be really stupid concept and all, it would be a crossover, but everytime I think about how it might go I start laughing thinking it would end of stupid, which it probably would. I think it might be a Game crossover, but I only thought about what game, that would crossover to whatever and it's the stupid on, Dance Dance Revolution crossing over to whatever, if I do, do something like that...uh...don't know...anywayz nuff of me, please review peoplez)**


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath

Ember's Game

**(A/N: Man I know it took me so long to update this just one story, but my computer is so old and like it takes so slow now, I'm really sorry, well at least I updated it right. Anyway this is like a Mara, Tucker, Sam, and Kitty chapter, next will be a little more action packed then normal, I guess)**

Chapter 12: Aftermath

"It's not working Tuck, there is just no way in, unless..." said Sam, making a smile so huge, Tucker looked over at her very suspiciously. Definitely knowing that she had a plan up her sleeve.

"What, what other way?" asked Tucker

"Danny's parents have that huge RV, right?"

"Yeah right"

"So can we use that to our advantage maybe they could crash through the building, so that we could rescue Mara and Danny" Sam suggested.

"Yeah I could see where that could help, but what if something really badly happens Sam, then what...I mean what if they had a shield over this thing or..."

"Tuck if that was the case then wouldn't you think it affected us by now I mean we both touched the warehouse and we didin't zap 20 feet away, now did we?" asked Sam. Tucker had to agree. They had touched it, but it was just to simple, Ember's plans seemed to be going smoothly and to find out that they could crash into it made it a little to tricky, and to much of a risk. But if Ember hadn't of thought of it then they would have the advantage and be able to save the day. He looked towards her, his facial expression was a not sure look and Sam could tell he was having doubts about it. "Tucker come on, think about it, I mean Ember is smart but not that smart, am I right?"

"I wouldn't doubt her Sam, she was been beating us to the punch and I'm starting to think she really hurt both Danny and Mara, I mean when we called Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I heard a scream and you did too...in the warehouse" Tucker said.

"You're worried about Mara, aren't you?" asked Sam.

"Why wouldn't I be she's my cousin, Sam, and I know that scream anywhere it definitely came from her, and I'm worried we made a huge mistake"

"Then we fix it, I mean we have to right, it's our mistake and we have to help them, I mean think about it Tucker, standing here ain't going to make what's going on in there better, we have to take action...I mean...there has to be way in there, their can't just be no door" That made something in Tucker's mind click. "I'm calling Danny's parents"

"NO!" Tucker yelled and snatched the phone away from her, then there it on the ground.

"Tucker...you broke my phone, what did you do that FOR?!" Sam yelled, picking up the broken pieces.

"Don't call them, I know why we can't see the door, Ember is smart, very smart to think of this, I know that she knew we would think of this but it's wrong, driving an automobile in through this thing wouldn't work, it would zap, and get electrified, but she put another spell, or something on it, so we couldn't see the door" asked Tucker.

"Okay, tell me how you figured that out just my saying door?" asked Sam.

"Oh I don't know it never occured to me till now, I mean there had to be a door, but Ember had to put some kind of force to think that it would work and it did...Desiree, must be in there.."

"Why do you say that?"

"Come on Sam, you can wish for anything and Ember probably wished for this everything, she probably already knows that I could figure this out too, she must of did the same thing to Danny, I mean he must be in some tight cantraption if he can't get out, right?"

"True, that is very true...but what"

"The cube...something's not right with it, she did something to it to make it seem like Danny couldn't escape, he probably can't and the only reason he hasn't really figured it out yet, well I don't know why"

"Come on Tuck you know that Danny isn't a super genious like you, he'll probably need a hint, so now that we figured that out, how do we get it"

"That I'm not so sure of"

Mara POV

What, what where am I, am I free...no I'm still in the warehouse. Wait where's Danny, Am I in the same room as last time. No...hmmmm, I hate this. I don't even know where anything is, let alone how to get out. Although I always realized this blue button on the right of the red one. Maybe its...

"HEY!" Course I looked up, what else should I do. Maybe trick her, it's that guy's girlfriend she doesn't look that smart and I do come from a smart family.

"What" I called out, trying to act tough, course I didn't have to, I know how my feelings are.

"I don't think I really introduced myself to you...I'm Kitty" Duh, how couldn't I guess that what does she want some kitty liter. I seriously feel like remarking that at her but that would break my plan.

"Nice to meet you Kitty, must be a drag, having you're boyfriend hanging around Ember" Oh no I hit a nerve, her face got all angry like but also calm.

"You noticed too, eh...why shouldn't you have noticed, I mean I'm suppose to spend time with him right, and he goes to play Destroy Danny while I'm sitting here going on with the ride...ugh...can you believe that, thay slimy puck changed him back to the way he was before...one day...I'm gonna destroy her" Kitty yelled. I'm liking this, she has pure anger for Ember maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"You really do hate her, don't you?" I asked, I course I knew she did but I did want to use this rageful connection I had with her against Ember. Yes this was going to be purefully easy.

"YES! I barely can see my beloved Johnny because of her, you know what if I was in charge she would be dead, I think Ember is seeing Johnny behind my back even before this, Ember this and Ember that, like she's his goddess in his life, well I'm his girlfriend, I should be his goddess"

"Your absolutely right, Kitty, I definitely see where you're coming from, I mean I once had a boyfriend, he was fine and my best friend though he was cool and all and all he talked about was my best friend, like he wanted to date her...and then" I can't believe I'm telling her this but... "I almost killed her myself, cause she dated him I mean her saying yes, when he didn't even break up with me, and that's why I'm here is this place, My parents think it's best way to get into a "new" environment, Tucker doesn't even know about my actions, no one except you and my parents" that's right, I told her...man I don't know how she'll react. Oh man she is smiling i never seen that smile before, it must be something good or really really bad.

"Wow, skater girl, would never of thought, I knew you weren't a normal ghost like ghost boy Danny, and that you had some evil in ya, I like you're style...tell ya what keep playing like this and by the end of this conversation I might have a little surprise for ya" That made my heart sink, it could really be something good, but the way she said it made me think about the horrible pain Johnny had given me.

"Where is Ember anyway?" I asked.

"Who knows upstairs in the warehouse, away from here with Johnny somewhere, and I don't seem to give a crap, darn, I'm tired of waitin' can you do a favor for me, you seem like the type" said Kitty. I really didn't like were this was going.

"Like what?" I asked still acting tough.

"Ew, mighty strong huh, I need you to help me destroy Ember but also get rid of some visitors, for me no matter what" I was liking this so far, but a little uneasy on who the visitors must be.

"Whats in it for me" I questioned.

"Oh, I'll let you free, and get you're friend Danny out but you must do my tasks first before you or I go rescuing him, alright Sunshine, if you agree to that...then the deal is a deal, I'll tell Ember you just escaped but you must stay very well hidden and don't escape, I'll know a head of time" I seriously thought this idea was okay, but I don't know if I should trust her but the real question is if she is going to trust me.

"I'm trustin' you skater girl...so don't let me don't or else" All I could do was not and that was it just like that I nodded and she smiled and got up slowly pushed the blue button and I was free. She looked me straight in the eye and said. "Feels great to be free huh, thats how I feel everyday now...hide before she comes down, I'll try to act natural. Those word sting me, I stayed hidden, close to Danny, in the shadows. Words repeating in my head.

_** Feels great to be free huh, that's how I feel everyday now**_

**(Yeah well that's the end, end of the chapter I mean, surprisingly right, well I better sign off and actually post this it's 11:01 on a monday, if you weren't all that clear, I may be starting two new fanfics which also messes with my lateness, again my apoligies, one will be in game crossovers, and the other will be in anime/manga, maybe naruto or death note of something, not sure really, anyway review! and I'll definitely get the next one in before the next holiday and no not before Thanksgiving, after, and yes that is a holiday if you guys were thinking Christmas)**


	13. Chapter 13: Plan B: Mara

Ember's Game

**(A/N: Oh my gosh, I never thought it's really been more then a month since I updated I feel so bad now, and I said I'm update before Christmas, but at least I updated now, a day after New year's Day. Happy New Year to everyone! Okay I'll make sure that I at least update my stories 3 times a month, like tomorrow I'm finally going to update my other story, it's been forever since I updated that and my new years revolution (for fanfiction) is to think of as many new stories as I can on her and being able to finish Ember's Game...anyway I hope you like this chapter...and please review. : : : : : ...:-) I don't know I'm just bored so I did that)**

**Disclaimer, don't own any characters yada yada, except Mara and the abandon places. **

Chapter 13: Plan B: Mara

Ember came rushing down the stairs with Johnny and Vlad, she was finding hiding places for the other ghosts on the second floor. As she entered the room of where Kitty was staying she stopped, her eyes had a look of anger as she seen the cube have been broken. Vlad and Johnny didn't say anything they were just as mad.

"What happened, where is Mara?" asked Ember walking over stepping the the broken pieces of the cube. Kitty looked at the square box and shrugged.

"She escaped, she must of broken out when I was sleeping, she's smart to figure out that that blue button on there is the escape thing" Kitty said looking out the window.

"Vlad go check if Danny's still here" Ember ordered. Vlad obeyed and left the room only leaving, Kitty, Ember and Johnny. "I doubt you were sleeping, you let her out!" yelled Ember

"How dare you accuse me of doing that...it's just a big part of my plan you see, right now she's hiding and closely watching Danny even if Vlad found her, she didn't free Danny, I told her to trust me she probably thinks I'm lying but you see...I've got a brain to ya know and I wasn't just laying on my butt here acting like I don't care...but I did find something that could really help you..." Kitty defended herself. She brushed her green hair back with her hand and waited for Ember to say something. Ember only waited for her to continue. "Hey don't those punks need to go to school, I mean it's Tuesday" Kitty said changing the subject.

"Stop changing the subject Kittyand get on with it" Johnny snapped at her, she only frowned and moved more comfortably on the couch.

"Wait, I see what you're getting it, but they already thought of something, they come here after school, I don't see them in the morning since the ghosts are dying down...and those ghost hunters are still on the loose...I don't see how they can't not go to school...and if that was your plan...it wasn't really that thought out" Ember said as she was getting ready to leave.

"That wasn't my plan I was just asking, anyways while I was waiting for her to awake well I did this before I saw something the scientist left in their labortory and yes their were actually people here, but they were studying into ghosts and how to make them more good but something happened and the substance they made actually made ghosts more eviller, and just happened to find some, now what I learned from Mara is that she's too much of a dark character but it fighting her evil side I say we give that evil side a push...we need to inject it in her and since I'm the girl she can trust I need to be talking to her and make Ember or you Johnny can come up and stab it in her, now doesn't that shound like a grat plan!" Kitty explained. Ember looked in deep at her eyes to be sure that she wasn't lying at all. She couldn't find anything that could make her think that Kitty was lying to her on not, although she liked the idea of having Mara on her side, and it was fit into her plan and since Danny's friends were still out there, maybe a little family love is just the kind of thing Tucker needed.

"Alright...but you do it since she trusts you, I must say I thought you were just a lacky, nothing that importnant to me but I guess I was wrong...I'm going to go talk to Vlad. She turned away and walked down the hall she pushed open the door and seen Vlad looking around the place. Danny was constantly yelling at him. "Vlad, it's okay...there is a Plan B...and no Danny plan A wasn't destroying you...that is Plan...well when I get to it I'll let you know" Vlad scrunched up his face and huffed.

"Just think of it this way Danny boy as least you won't have to worry about school for a while, ha...muha ha ha ha" Vlad finding that amusing. **_'Oh man school, I totally forgot I wonder if Sam and Tuck, are still going duh...of course they are...I wonder if anyone else knows I'm gone, like Mr. Lancer, or Dash...or my parents...wait of course they do...why wouldn't they...'_** thought Danny. **_'I hope Mara's okay...'_**

_**Casper High**_

"Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson...WHERE IS MR. FENTON!" yelled Mr. Lancer putting his hands on his silver colored desk. Tucker and Sam looked at each other then back at his teacher. His balded head shining in the light. It was after school, but for some reason Mr. Lancer was keeping them after. "I WANT ANSWERS" as his voice drifted into a near echo.

"He's sick Mr. Lancer...do with the flu..." Sam thought up before Tucker could think of a scientific way of Danny's absences.

"...Sick...sick...or could be missing school, he must of realized that there is a test tomorrow, I huge test...and if he isn't here then...I don't know I could just assume that..."

"He is sick Mr. Lancer, we just seen him yesterday and if he wasn't then you would have already seen him at the Nasty Burger or the mall, hanging around the school...in your presence" Tucker thinking of ways Mr. Lancer would catch him. Mr. Lancer stood up all the way and walked up over to Tucker, his body hovering over the seat, his eyes glaring down at Tucker and when his mouth open to speak his breath smelled like rotten fish.

"Hmmm...I try to believe it but I want to talk to Danny's parents himself or at least talk to Jasmine...that's odd too...she is also not in school today...and that's not like her, are you sure nothing is going on weird at that Fenton household?" Mr. Lancer asked as he foul breath moved over to Sam's face, she tried to hold back that coughing but only coughed in his face. "ugh...MS. MANSON!"

"Sorry...it's just that smell, the smell of fish got to me"

"What you don't like fish, Ms. Manson"

"Hello, fish is meat and I'm a vegeterian" Sam remarked.

"Did you just snap your tongue at me young lady, that will be a call home to your parents and you know what...I'm making you stay in here for another hour while you're sitting in detention seats" Mr. Lancer retorted. Sam's mouth dropped open and looked at Tucker, Tucker only looked the other way, having a look 'you said that not me'. Sam frowned then slammed her back up on the chair. Mr. Lancer chuckled then looked at Tucker. "And YOU!" he yelled. Tucker pointed at himself with his left index finger. "Yes you, you are free to go...and I hope what you say is right about Danny cause if not you'll be in here like Sam Manson for 5 days!" he added. Tucker nodded and left the room. **_'Uh...what now I guess I'll head back to the warehouse to see what's up, Sam will just meet up with me...' _**Tucker thought as he headed to the warehouse. When he got there it seemed quiet almost, like nothing was there, as he passed Danny's house he could see that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were done looking for ghosts, he could see through window that they were miserable that Danny was no where to be found. He looked up at the sky it was bright and sunny and everything seemed to be back to what it normally was, but he knew different, he didn't know what to tell his parents about where Mara was, they asked him everything night he told them that she was at Danny's house or Sam's house, or upstairs sleeping and they bought it everytime. Tonight was different and he knew that...he knew that tonight that they'd really be asking questions. He turned to see something he'd never thought he'd see, his cousin Mara.

"Mara" he cried out but someting was different with her, she was in her ghost form, and her eyes were blood shot red and glowing. Her hair was a little messy and her outfit was completely black as well as her make-up, her lipstick was black and she had a thick layer of eye liner, and her skirt was poofy almost like a tutu a ballerina would wear but it was black and have spiders on it, real spiders and fake spiders. "Ma...ra" he stretched out. She stretched out her arms and Tucker could see her hands glowing red she opened her arms wide then clapped her hands together, nothing happened, Tucker felt relieved but that's when Mara smiled widely and the glowing red stuff zapped him in the face and then again and again till he landed on the ground. Tucker shook his head, and looked up at his cousin. The ground started to move uneasily and next thing he knew vines starting coming down from the ground. "Mara what...how...why?" he asked he couldn't find the question. The vines keep coming and he was glued to the ground, the vine was over his mouth, and his red hat came off. He looked up at the sky the clouds were turning red. Tucker was thinking on what was coming, he looked at Mara, she was controlling the cloud, but she was working with something else, it looked almost like her ghost power was forming a fire.

"Now" she said softly, a red lightning bolt came crashing down striking tucker in the stomach, he was being electified, like Mara was, and then Mara aimed the the ray of fire she was working in her hand at him. Tucker was screaming under the vine but suddenly stopped when the bolt hit him and then he saw a red aura in the air, he inhaled to much and that was it.

Ember watched in amazment from the rooftop. "That girl's power, is very powerful more powerful then I thought, she have to a double shift since she other one isn't here"

"Now what" Ember turned around to see the "dark, evil" Mara was behind her.

"Don't you remember there was another girl, wait until she comes and then do the same to her, I'll go get him down there and lock him up the basement of the warehouse in the cold and the rats as well...I'm amazed in you Mara, keep this up and I'll even make you my partner...officially...see ya around" As Ember flew down and dragged Tucker on the hard ground. Mara watched from above and stared at the sky. She had a feeling that something was out of place about her actions but it was quickly forced back, as her evil mind took over again.

**Awesome now I have a new chapter for Ember's Game. I hope you liked it. And yes it is a very suprising ending right. Yeah I know, and I feel bad I barely added any Danny, but there will be plenty of him in the next one and maybe the next and maybe the next one and so on. Can't really check to see if I have any spelling errors, cause I gotta eat dinner now, boo hoo, but I feel like I didn't make any mistakes but when I do that sometimes I always do and that sucks. Anywayz review...**


	14. Chapter 14: Change, It won't be forever

Ember's Game

(A/N: Long Chapter I know. BUT I'M SORRY! I feel so bad cause it feels like I abandoned this. I can't believe it's been long really sorry...I'm been having like a writers block and the fact that my computer the past like 6 months was like ancient till i got my new computer in june. I'm serious it was an old Windows 95. But I finally updated and now feel like writing on this. I should tell you now that it's only two more chapters before it's complete. I started writing this chapter like a month ago and now I felt like changing it up and made it so it's complete at 16 chappies. You'll see what I mean when you read. Read and Review and I will love you! And again, here's another I'm sorry. : (...)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Only the plot, Mara, and the abandoned places.

**_Chapter 14: Change, It won't be forever_**

"**M**an, that damn Lancer, all I do is say I'm a vegeterian and he snaps at me..." Sam walked around the corner to see that no one was at the warehouse. She turned around to see if anyone was pulling any tricks but nothing it was quiet, a little to quiet. She stood in front of the warehouse hoping it would give her a sign of some sort, but nothing came to mind, she was lost and without no Tucker she was starting to worry.

A small breeze was coming, the wind grew stronger and stronger and soon enough Sam was holding on to something to keep her from falling. It stopped suddenly. Sam turned around to see Mara, Mara looked more gothic than her and that's what scared her.

"Ma-Ma-Mara" Sam stuttered. "You're free?" Sam said, but put it in a form of a question.

"Not happy to see me...that's oh so bad, because I'm sure glad to see you" She clapped her hands and the ground started shaking. Sam couldly hard stay up when she looked down then back up again Mara was gone. Sam got zapped in the back of her neck and she feel to the ground, she couldn't move, her whole body was paralyzed. "You're more easier than my cousin, then yet he is a wiz kid and you are nothing more than a gothic teen that can't even tell the phantom boy that you love him...well you know what...you should of told him before I came in" Mara's eyes were glowing red and Sam got zapped again but this zap hurt worse and she was starting to feel dizzy.

"I...you..." she started to say but collasped. Ember was watching from the roof again. Mara then looked at the body and stared up at the ceiling, Ember smiled and came down.

"Perfect Mara, I love it...you animal, you...I wouldn't want to be caught in a dark alley with you...I'll just take this...and I have a surprise for you it's inside..." Ember said. _'My Plan is going as planned, now I can make my final check now...once the present I got her is gone'_ Ember then laughed evilly as she dragged the body. Mara was walking and there were signs, she walked in the room. Danny was there staring at her. He looked angry, Mara looked at the small TV screen at the corner of the room, there was a camera outside and Danny seen the whole thing.

"I don't know what you did, or what really happened to you, or if you were evil from the start but I do no one thing, you'll die if get out of this thing, you're own cousin!" Danny yelled. Mara looked at him. She didn't know what to say. Then Mara smiled at him.

"I'm sorry did you say something, I heard a voice but I wasn't sure" Mara then smiled at him again, and he as getting really pissed off at the moment. He moved around. "Don't even try, you won't be able to get out...unless you have help"

"Like me?" Ember appeared next to Danny, then pressed the blue button. "Let the Games begin"

"What Ember?" called out Mara in confusion.

"See ya later dipsticks, I love to stay and chat but this is my game like I said and Mara...you are the end of it" Mara looked at Danny, he was in his ghost form.

"Looks like it's just you and me, princess..."

"**I** guess it is" Mara said, she tilted her head, Danny did too for some reason it felt weird someone tilting their head. And she looked like a doll for the most part, creeeeepy. He wondered what happened to her. No one made a sudden move, Danny didn't know her tactics like the other ghosts, or her goal. Ember was to take over the world with her music, Lunch Lady...something about meat he guessed, Vlad...didn't really care as much so that's crossed off, and the Box Ghost...boxes...ooooo-kay. But Mara, she just, she just...he couldn't put his finger on it but he had no idea what was up with her. "You going to attack anytime soon, or just stare at my body" She laughed and Danny twitched a little.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing" came her response.

"Liar...you definitely changed, when I met you, you were all nice and everything and now your all mean, snobby...and ev--"

"--il" She cut him off. "I don't really know, but I know what my plans are and that's to destroy you, Phantom...so be really for the pain cause it's coming"

"Yeah it's going to come for YOU!" He yelled as he started running towards her. She smirked and snapped her fingers, it had the same affect as the clap, the ground shaking and everything. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kill him slowly, or quickly. He was famous but she didn't want to stall, all the ghosts usually did that, either when they talked to much or just stalled in general and she knew she'd lose that way. But then again she hated the fact that Ember let him out in the first place, like she didn't care if Mara lost or not, as long as something was dead, or they both were.

Danny escaped the ground shake as he flew up in the air. Mara wasn't really paying attention just deep in her thoughts but she knew where he was and that he wasn't doing anything. Then she looked up and it seemed that Danny was thinking too, then a second later a blast of blue struck her in the back. She feel to her knees but got up quickly. She glared up again but Danny was gone and was behind her as he kicked her in the back of her leg. _'So he wants something physical'_ she thought as her knee gave in, but managed to swing in a punch in Danny's face, or rather mouth. He stepped back stunned. Then his eyes flared, a red color...no doubt he was definitely mad.

The fight continued madly, they weren't really using ghost powers and Danny gave up on that statement "Boys can't hit Girls" after a few punches he received from her. He got tired of fighting like this after a while but he didn't want to give up or exactly use his ghost powers...they were kinda of just kicking in you could say since it seemed like they were drained out him when he was in that cube. After Danny punched her in the gut and gave that wail (you know the episode I'm talking about...mmmm hmmm...anyway back to the story)

Mara didn't get up, she laid there. If it took him just to wail and she'd be out cold then he would have done it long time ago but she looked exhausted just like him. And she did take some nasty blows just like him. But he could feel that her ghost power was getting stronger during the fight. But now it seemed like it was decreasing...rapidly. He didn't know if he should go over there to see what was up or if it was one of her tricks. Not like he knew she had tricks, this was the first time fighting her but usually people do pull tricks and betray you in the end.

A second later he was next to her. He had no idea why he was next to her but just felt like he needed to. He watched her for a while. Her eyes opened for once they didn't look as evil.

"Da-Da-Danny" she stuttered. Danny was about to touch her when her eyes went red. "YOU IDIOT!" And sent him flying all the way across the room. Yes he was very clear he was an idiot, how could he not see this coming. He was sure that the Mara that said was name was not the same Mara that said you idiot, almost to split personalities. He was bleeding in the back up his head and couldn't move. His eyes were fixed on Mara, she was struggling to get up.

"You are always so caring and being kind, and nice...what's the point of it all...no one cares about you! No one cares about ME!" she screamed. She sounded a little like a brat. Then she flew to her knees like she was defeated. "Every day of my life Tucker would be the most talked about person in our family and I was nothing...it was because he was smart and could figure out things that my family would easily see him getting into some wiz kid college...and me...they can't even define me as smart" Her voice was cold and soft. Danny felt the back off his head. He was out of his ghost form, and he rubbed the blood on his pants.

"I'd go around being unnoticed by my family and other people...I had friends...but they usually betrayed me or liked me cause I could get them cool things..." She stopped talking for a long time. Danny didn't know why he didn't just hit this girl for causing him so much pain, literally. And seeing his friends get beat up didn't make it any worse, but he listened. "When I came here I thought it would be cool living with my cousin Tuck, and being all myself and everything but it didn't turn out that way...Tucker was still recognized in my family...I told my parents I met some interesting people and they just said 'Aren't they Tuckers friends, Tucker was some great friends...' I mean am I an invisible wall...I knew that Goth-girl liked you so she sort of hated me..."

"Excuse me?" Danny was a hard time getting his thought around Sam liking him. Mara looked up, she had a sad look in her eyes, but a slight grin formed.

"I can't believe you didn't know, but they do say love is blind..." she sighed heavily. "There is an end to this Danny, this game won't last forever"

"What are you talking about, Mara...what game?"

"EMBER'S! Are you really that clueless?"

"No I KNEW! It's just this conversation..."

"I know I should be killing you and Ember is probably not watching this...then yet maybe she is...or maybe this could be a trick or you might actually have a feeling in your heart to trust me" Danny sat there, no words were spoken._ 'Trust her...what did that mean'_

"I can't take this poison anymore, I'm not evil...I don't want to be on the bad side...but it's taking over me...I know what I have to do"

"Again Mara, you talk randomly, first you talk about your life then you talk about poison"

"This was her plan Danny, she wanted you to die, she wanted to kill you so she did...or she thinks. It's her game...she does whatever she wants. It was either you die or we both die...but I think only one of us will win, or live and the other one will die..." Her voice changed, Danny was guarding himself in case she attacked but it would be rather useless since he wasn't in his ghost form.

"No one is going to die" A smile formed across Mara's face then it faded away like a leaf in the wind.

"I had a feeling you'd say that" she said in a snobby way. "But..." she trailed. "...How can you be sure...Ember will not stop till you're dead...or...someone does something and that someone is me" She stood up, she and was out of her ghost form. "I'm only half ghost" she continued. "And so are you...which mean we can both really just die..." she walked over and grabbed a long rusty pipe. "Ember knew what I could do...she knew what I am...she knew I could destroy you...but...I don't know...I don't want that to happen"

"You speak jibberish...If I didn't feel so weak, I'd stop you right there and beat you to a pulp, I don't care if your my best friend's cousin, compared what you actually did to him and SAM!" She smirked at that then frowned.

"Jibberish..." She laughed. "HA, how funny"

"Don't test me" he said in a deep, disgusted tone.

"I don't plan to" She took the pipe and rubbed it with her hand. "I am the start of this Danny and I will end this if not be the end of it..." 'What is she talking about' 'I'm really sorry Danny"

**E**verything was a blur, everything happened so fast and all he could remember was that he fainted, for some weird reason he just...did.

**Crazy Right. No...okay I guess it's just me. Anyway now it's time for ya's to review so come on review it. I hope I improved on spelling and grammer. I never like to do that but help me out. Hope you guys don't forget about this story because of my looooong absence, I really did want to continue this.**


End file.
